1,2,No te detengas,3,4
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Un viaje de placer se transformo en una pesadilla. [YAOI]


**1 ... 2 No te detengas ... 3 ... 4  
****YuGiOh  
by Kaede Sakuragi**

**1 ... 2 ... No te detengas**

**3 ... 4 ... No te pierdas**

**5 ... 6 ... No te caigas**

**7 ... 8 ... No te duermas**

**9 ... 10 ... Él viene por ti ...!**

La canción se repetía una y otra vez.

Aquel joven de cabellos opacos, que alguna vez fueron rubios color del sol, se hamacaba en un rincón de su habitación, mientras detrás la puerta, por una rejilla, los doctores lo estudiaban. Haciendo consultas, comentarios, dando como resultados de sus análisis, un veredicto tan común entre especialistas.

_Diagnostico__: Inestable mental_

En otras palabras ... estaba loco.

**1 ... 2 ... No te detengas ... **

Las imágenes que él solo miraba a través de sus ojos, se repetía una y otra vez.

El día comenzaba soleado, con la idea de un fin de semana entre amigos. Su mejor amigo, el mas pequeño de todos, había convencido a su novio, en llevarlos en su camioneta, hasta la playa. El había invitado a su pareja, un estudiante universitario antisocial, pero aun así lo amaba con locura. Su pequeño cuñado, llevaba a dos amigos medios locos. Ambos de cabellos albinos, pero de distintas culturas. Un Egipcio y un Británico. Como ultima pareja, sus compañeros de facultad, el dueño de uno de los salones de juegos mas importante de Dominio, y su koibito que trabajaba como ayudante de periodismo.

Un grupo pequeño, solo cuatro parejas, un muchacho de preparatoria, y tres días de vacaciones ...

**Cuan equivocados estaban ...**

La música llenaba el vehículo, cuando una de las ruedas se había reventado ...

- Atemu! – grito la pareja del que conducía, al ver que daba un volantazo, para no salirse de la carretera y sufrir un accidente. Sus ojos violetas, su cabello algo alborotados por el viento que entraba por la ventanilla abierta. Lo miraban sorprendidos.

- No fue nada ... Yugi ... – dijo sonriéndole, dándole tranquilidad. Era parecido, solo un poco mas viejo, hasta podrían confundirlos como hermanos. Bajo de la camioneta, y se encontró que el neumático delantero estaba reventado – Bakura...! – grito, a uno de los albinos, al británico – Baja ... ayúdame a cambiarla ... – el que poseía ojos mas maliciosos, bufo y llegando a él, con las herramientas.

La sorpresa fue encontrar que el repuesto estaba desinflado.

- Oye, inútil ... como se te ocurre salir con una carcacha como esta? – aquel moreno de ojos azules, estaba parado a un lado de la camioneta, con los brazos cruzados, en forma altanera.

- Mira Kaiba ... no me vengas con estupideces, si estas aquí es por Joey, así que no me jodas ...! – decía molesto mientras pateaba el repuesto.

- Uy! Se enojo la nenita ... – hizo gestos con la mano, como si le tuviera miedo. Fue lo que realzo la paciencia de aquel muchacho de cabellos tricolor.

- BASTA! – las parejas de ambos gritaron unísono, abrazándolos por la espalda, tratando de calmarlos.

- Ya ... cuanto mas peleen ... mas tardaremos ... – un muchacho de ojos esmeraldas, y de cabello negro, les decía mientras trataba de sofocar su calor, con una revista, la cual abanicaba sobre su rostro.

- No te metas Duke ... – Atemu dijo entre dientes, mientras pateaba el neumático, ahora tirado en el suelo.

- Que hacemos? – Mokuba, el hermano menor de Kaiba, preguntaba mientras se ataba su largo cabello negro, y miraba a su alrededor, divisando un pequeño camino – Miren ... por lo visto hay una casa cerca de aquí ... – señalando no muy lejos, una residencia. Saco una mochila azul y colocándosela al hombro, prosiguió diciendo - ... Yo iré a ver si encontramos a alguien para que nos preste el teléfono y llamar a una grúa ...

- Tu no te vas ...! – su hermano mayor, dijo rudamente.

- Seto ... – dijo el muchacho rubio, quien sujetaba su brazo cálidamente – El chibi tiene razón ... debemos ver si alguien nos puede ayudar ... – le castaño bufo, para luego sacar de la camioneta, unos anteojos y una gorra para cubrirse del sol

- Voy contigo ... – le dio un beso pequeño a su cachorro rubio, y se alejo de allí con su hermano.

- Maldito bastardo ...! – Bakura y Atemu murmuraron, para luego mirarse cómplicemente, y reírse.

Dos horas mas tarde, los Kaiba regresaron, pero se percataron en sus rostro disgusto.

- Es una casa de unos ancianos ... – Mokuba fue el que hablo, pues su hermano, fue derecho hasta donde estaba su novio, y lo besaba apasionadamente, sin reparo alguno – Pudimos llamar a alguien, pero no vendrá hasta mañana por la tarde, el pueblo mas cercano esta a 35 kilómetros, y es muy pequeño. El de la grúa no estaba ...

- Y ahora que hacemos ...? – Tristan, el castaño de cabello en punta, bajaba de la camioneta, donde su koibito de ojos esmeraldas dormía.

- Pues ... nos ofrecieron quedarnos esta noche en el granero – todos bufaron, o hicieron una mueca de desagrado.

- Tenemos nuestras bolsas de dormir, y carpas suficiente para una noche ... – Seto Kaiba hablaba luego de dejar acalorado al rubio, que ocultaba su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de este - ... Solo tenemos que empujar esta chatarra hasta el granero, y agradecer a esa pareja de darnos algo de comer ... y refugio para la tormenta ...- a ninguno les gusto el tono de su voz autoritaria, pero tenia razón.

- Que tormenta? – Yugi pregunto mientras miraba el cielo – yo no veo nada?

- Pos la radio de aquellos abuelos ... habían anunciado una tormenta ... – Mokuba hablo con una semi sonrisa – Así que ... a moverse ... – hizo ruido con sus palmas, despertando a los durmientes dentro del vehículo.

Los albino, Bakura y Marik, y el ojos esmeraldas, Duke, pegaron un salto, por el movimiento brusco. Pero entre risas, reclamos y maldiciones, le pudieron explicar la situación.

La pareja de ancianos, era amable, y acogió a los nueve, cálidamente. Pero como toda conversación de abuelos, se pasaron media tarde y noche, entre fotos viejas, música de discos de pasta, y escuchando una y otras ves, ese viejo cucu, de la cocina, que resonaba.

Bakura, tenia ganas de ir, y bajarlo de una patada, para luego pisotearlo y hacerlo leña para la cocina vieja. Marik no estaba muy lejos de hacer de cómplice, solo Mokuba, los pudo contener. Extrañadamente, era el único con el carácter suficiente.

Revisando los álbumes de recortes de diarios, del pueblo, o de la cuidad cercana. Uno en particular llamo al rubio.

Entre sus dedos, unas de las tantas paginas amarillentas, salió un titulo llamativo, donde se podía leer. " Dónde esta? El asesino en serie!". Los ojos aburridos del resto, se entretuvieron con aquel llamativa nota.

Duke, tomo otra pagina, también escondida entre otros, mientras Tristan, leía sobre su hombro.

- _" Luego de tres días de búsqueda, aun no hay pista de aquel asesino de niños, los cuales los llama con una canción de juego. La desaparición de varios adolescentes del lugar, dicen los detectives, que se relaciona con aquel caso que sucedió hace de mas de diez años. Pero el misterio rodea la aprensión y muerte del supuesto asesino de esa época. Testigos dicen que lo vieron rondar los campos y las casas vecinas_. _Los cuerpos mutilados de algunos animales, se dicen que fue obra de este, pero también fuentes policiales, dicen que entre tanta sangre, pudieron detectar cinco tipos de humana. Toda pista sobre el caso, no lleva a nada concreto, pero los vecinos del poblado, aseguran, que este asesino en serie, posee un lugar donde adora cada parte de sus victimas, y se baña en sus entrañas. En uno de los poblados cercanos, una pareja ..._ "

El ruido de algo rompiéndose, los hizo sobresaltar a todos, girando sus rostros hasta la entrada de aquella sala, donde se encontraban. La anciana había dejado caer la bandeja con limonada y unos vasos.

Joey, Mokuba y Yugi, se acercaron para ayudarla, pero pudieron observar que aquella anciana temblaba. El pelinegro se giro disimuladamente, haciendo señas a que guardaran todo. Sin protestar o algo, obedecieron, mientras veían que sus amigos se llevaban a los ansíanos nuevamente a la cocina.

Lo que no se dieron cuenta, fue que los dos albinos, guardaron entre sus mochilas, uno de los albunes de recortes, les había interesado la historia.

**Cuan equivocados estaban ...**

**3 ... 4 ... No te pierdas**

Luego de la cena, los mas atentos ayudaron a limpiar las cosas. Lo poco de aquel estofado con carne, lo guardaron en recipientes de conserva que llevaban, aquellos ansíanos los habían tomado cariño, y no querían que pasaran hambre en su viaje.

Al llegar al granero, donde su camioneta estaba resguardada, algunos desempacaron, otros se les dio por caminar.

Duke y Tristan, estaban armando su carpa, cuando vieron que los albinos desaparecieron por un momento. No les prestaron atención, hasta que sintieron un ruido desde las sombras. Tomaron una de las linternas, enfocando con su luz, aquellos rincones, que ahora, se veían desconfiados. El chirrido de algo arrastrándose, los girarse, y buscar algo con que protegerse. El sonido se hizo algo desesperante, luego de un momento, luego de no estar seguro del aquella oscuridad, que parecía devorarlos, retrocedieron, buscarían a sus amigos.

No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, algo había caído sobre ellos, el peso extra los estaba asfixiando, pero era mas producto del susto. Era un hombre grande, y de fuerte contextura, ambos muchachos gritaron, y empujaron a la vez sujeto, arrastrándose, sudando frió, horrorizados al ver que se levantaba y llevaba algo en su mano ...

La risa descontrolada, los hizo mirarse interrogantes, para luego con furia gritar ...

- BAKURA! – los demás llegaron hasta ellos, asustados por el griterío. Pero no pidieron explicaciones, la escena hablaba por si sola.

Los albinos salían corriendo, de aquel granero, con sus risas desquiciadas, perseguidos por los otros dos muchachos. En el medio de aquel lugar, había un muñeco colgado de unas vigas, un espanta pájaros que llevaba un palo atado a lo que vendría ser su brazo y su mano. Estaba en un estado lamentable, por lo cual se podía deducir porque estaba allí, y no en los campos de maíz.

Les habían jugado una de sus tantas bromas pesadas.

El rubio se abrazo inconscientemente al castaño, refugiándose en su pecho. El otro rodeo su espalda, mientras besaba sus cabellos. Le dio impresión, que temblaba.

- Que sucede? – hablo despacio, mientras recorría su rostro con pequeños besos, llegando a su boca, devorándola como siempre.

- La anciana ... nos contó algunas cosas ... – dijo en murmullo, para luego negar con la cabeza – Olvídalo, Seto, son tonterías ... – sonrió tiernamente, mientras volvía a besarlo y abrazarlo fuertemente.

- Vallamos a caminar ... – murmuro – Aprovechemos que aun podemos ver las estrellas ... – el ojiazul lo beso nuevamente, para luego tomar su mano, llevándolo hasta un pequeño camino.

- Seto ... – dijo el otro sonriente - ... No te veía romántico ... – dijo picaramente, cuando se percato que aparte llevaba una manta, y la desplegaba sobre el suelo, lejos del granero.

- Y quien te dijo que era romántico? Perro ... – sus palabras murieron en el beso arrebatador y duro.

Sigilosamente, lo fue acostando, sin dejar de besar, y acariciar aquel pequeño cuerpo que tanto amaba. Un gemido salió de aquellos labios sonrojados, he hinchados, al empezar a deshacerse de al ropa. El castaño mordía cada parte de su cuello, hombro y pecho, dejando marcas, las cuales serian visibles al otro día. El rubio no se quedaba atrás, cuando pudo reaccionar, empezó a desnudara al ojiazul, provocando, debajo de este, una danza sensual y provocativa.

- Si sigues así, te juro que te doy la vuelta y te violo ... – dijo entrecortado.

- En serio? Seto ... – hizo una mueca infantil, como niño regañado. Mientras su mano bajaba hasta la entrepierna de su koibito, y apretaba con fuerza - ... No te creo ... – murmuro despacio, a los labios, maliciosamente.

Sin decir mas, el castaño, lo beso bruscamente, sujeto sus manos, las ato con la camisa que el otro llevaba, y le dio la vuelta, para luego bajar sus pantalones y ropa interior de un solo tirón. Sin previo aviso, se bajo la cremallera de su pantalón, y lo penetro fuertemente, sin preparación, y sin consentimiento. El rubio lo había excitado por demás. Un grito salió de aquellos labios sonrojados, para luego el jadeo y la excitación se hiciera presente en ese lugar. El vaivén era violento, pero así le gustaba al muchacho de los cabellos dorados, el otro, mordía sus hombros, hasta degustar un poco de sangre. Dio un ultimo empujón, y derramo toda su semilla dentro. Callo pesadamente sobre su cuerpo sudado.

- Te amo ... – murmuro despacio, provocando que el otro de un brusco movimiento se diera vuelta y lo mirara sorprendido, haciendo caso omiso al punzante dolor de su trasero.

- Que ...? – pregunto a media voz, con los ojos llorosos.

- Te ... – beso sus labios – ... a ... – otro beso - ... mo ... - un beso mas duro, mas prolongado y asfixiante.

Joey, lo abrazo como si dependiera su vida. Otra sección de sexo duro llego luego de eso. Era la primera vez que Seto Kaiba, se expresaba de esa forma.

Lo que no se percataron, que unos ojos ocultos en la oscuridad de la noche, los miraba ...

Sus pupilas se dilataron en forma de enojo, e ira. Quien lo pudiera observar, se daría cuenta que en su mano ... llevaba algo, que resaltaba por el centelleo de las estrellas.

-----------------------

En la casa, Mokuba bajaba las escaleras del primer piso, ya que amablemente los ansíanos le habían ofrecido el baño. Estaba por la mitad de ellas, cuando sintió un crujir de madera, detrás de él. Al girarse no se encontró nada, cuando intento seguir su camino, aquel sonido lo llamo la atención. El cual, siguiendo su curiosidad, regresos sobre sus pasos, mirando el pasillo largo, donde terminaba con un gran ventanal, de cortinas blancas.

El crujir de las maderas se hacían mas fuerte, a medida que se acercaba a la ultima puerta, la cual resaltaba entre las demás, al ser mas oscura y vieja. Apoyo su oreja sobre ella, para poder percibir mejor el sonido detrás, pero el sonido no vino desde adentro. Cuando se giro rápidamente, solo pudo ver, un gran palo que golpeaba su cabeza, cayendo duramente, sobre el suelo. El cuerpo inerte del joven de 18 años era arrastrado dentro de la habitación, dejándolo bajo llave.

-----------------------

Atemu y Yugi habían sido los primero en desaparecer, en una de las caminatas nocturnas, llegando hasta un campo de maíz. Iban abrazados, hablando de cosas banales, cuando vieron no muy lejos, un gran roble viejo.

- Lo hemos hecho en un auto ... – murmuro el mas grande, mientras tomaba la mano de su koibito y lo jalaba hasta aquel árbol

- Si ... – le respondió, entendiendo a donde quería llegar.

- Lo hemos hecho en el piso ... – llegando hasta las grandes raíces, estudiándolas como subir a él.

- Si ... – soltó su mano, para luego dar un salto y poder agarrarse de una de las ramas.

- En la piscina de Seto ... – dijo con picardía. Mientras trepaba del otro lado.

- Si ... – rió por lo bajo.

- En la montaña rusa ... – dijo casi resbalándose.

- Siii! – dijo emocionado cuando encontró una rama gruesa, fuerte, lo suficiente para aguantar a dos en ella.

- En todo los lados imaginables ... – Atemu murmuro seductoramente, mientras se acercaba al pequeño rodeando su cintura y besándolo apasionadamente.

- Y no solo una vez ... - paso sus manos debajo de su remera, pellizcando sus tetillas que ya se encontraban duras.

- Solo nos falta usar el kamasutra de Tristan, y estamos aaahhh ... hechos ... – gimió cuando sintió que Yugi, giraba apoyándolo contra el tronco, bajando sus pantalones, y empezando hacerle sexo oral. Atemu agarros su cabellos para que se lo tragase todo, pero el ruido no muy lejos de donde estaban, llamo la atención.

- Atemu ... – susurro el pequeño, mientras se limpiaba la boca, y el otro se levantaba los pantalones. Haciéndole señas que se quedara callado.

Pudieron observar una figura, salir del maizal, caminaba pesadamente. Llevaba puesto ropas algo mal trechas, su respiración se escuchaba algo agitada. Ambos muchachos taparon su nariz, de aquel sujeto salía un olor de descomposición, cuando paso por debajo de ellos.

Los dos chicos, pudieron observar que entre sus manos, llevaba una mochila azul. Yugi aguanto el grito, parecía manchada con sangre.

- Eso es de Mokuba ... – su voz apenas era audible.

- Bajemos, y busquemos a los demás ... – Atemu bajo de un salto, observando cuidadosamente, por donde aquel sujeto había desaparecido. Detrás de él, su koibito lo sujetaba del brazo.

- Se habrá ido? – pregunto asustado.

- Si ... vamos ... debemos avisar a Kaiba ... – se giro abruptamente, para luego, sentir un fuerte dolor en el estomago.

Cuando miro de donde provenía tal punzada, se encontró con un machete clavado en su cuerpo, cayendo hacia atrás. Muerto.

El grito del otro no se reprimió, pero al querer salir corriendo, tropezó, y sin tener tiempo de levantarse, era clavado al suelo por un tridente, que se utilizaba para mover la paja del granero.

Apenas se pudo girar, encontrándose con aquel tipo salir de entre los matorrales, dirigiéndose ante Atemu, sacándole abruptamente aquel machete. Yugi trato de sacarse el tridente, pero fue inútil, cuando vio aquellos zapatos desgastado a su lado. Lentamente levanto su rostro, para mirarlo a los ojos, el grito de desesperación se escucho en la noche, el cual termino con el sonido de algo cortándose.

-----------------------

Duke y Tristan habían perdido de vista a ese par de locos. Cuando pararon de correr, miraron a su alrededor, la casa apenas se veía a lo lejos, y la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba. Miraron hacia los lados, ayudados con la linterna que llevaban, pero no divisaban ningún indicio de que los albinos estuvieran escondidos, para saltarles con una broma.

Se encaminaron en dirección a la granja, pero Duke, pateo algo. Cuando alumbro que se había llevado por delante, descubrió que era uno de los albunes de recortes de la anciana.

- Cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí? – el castaño pregunto, mientras se volvía a sentar, tomando la linterna, y ojeando las paginas.

- De seguro se les callo a los locos ... – lo miro intrigante, mientras pasaba una a una las hojas – Que buscas?

- El recorte que estaba leyendo ... quiero saber mas ... Aquí! – dijo entusiasmado. Duke, se sentó a la par, tomando la linterna y dándole espacio al otro para poder sujetar mejor los recortes –

" ... _30 de Julio de 1976 ... En un pueblo cercano a la zona pesquera, se ha suscitado una de las masacres mas espeluznantes del estado. Se dice que un hombre atacó a unos estudiantes que acampaban no muy lejos de una vieja granja, donde se dice que había nacido. Fuentes del lugar, dijeron que el sujeto se volvió loco, cuando encontró el cuerpo de su madre, en el medio de la carretera. El vehículo culpable de tal accidente, se dice que huyo hasta le pueblo mas cercano, pero aun así, la policía capturo a los conductores. Unos adolescentes, estudiantes de la Universidad Estatal, que habían venido de vacaciones, pero tuvieron el trágico momento de arrollar a la mujer, mientras iban distraídos._

_Se dice que este individuo, trataron de llevárselo al siquiátrica del pueblo, ya que sufría una deficiencia mental, se volvió violento, tomando un machete, hacha y una guadaña, todos elementos utilizados en la granja para defenderse. Varios policías murieron en el intento de controlarlo, hasta el acto de empezar a dispararle, cayendo muerto en el medio del granero de dicha granja._

_Lo que mas llamo la atención de la policía fue que luego de trasladarlo a la morgue local, su cuerpo fue robado, y no pudiendo ser localizado. Pero en ese periodo de incertidumbre, los cuerpos de los adolescentes culpables de aquel accidente automovilístico, escaparon de la celda de detención, encontrándose luego mutilados por los alrededores del lugar._

_El asesino serial, luego de matar a los estudiantes, se arremetió contra todo aquel que se encontraba en su camino, llegando así, a terminar con la vida de mas de 28 personas._

_El único sobreviviente a tal masacre, fue un niño de tan solo 9 años, quien acompañaba a una pareja que había llegado de casualidad al motel del pueblo. Que desgraciadamente, se encontró en el medio de tal atraco."_

- Espera... – Duke interrumpió la lectura - ... esto fue como hace 29 años, el que leías antes, era mas reciente, yo recuerdo que el papel era menos amarillento que este – por un momento el otro miro lo que tenia entre sus dedos. - Tienes razón ... déjame ver ... – busco entre los recortes pegados, y otros sueltos, hasta que dio con el correcto - ... Aquí dice ... 30 de julio 1990 ... unos años después del otro recorte – murmuro, para luego empezar a leer en vos alta –

_" Luego de tres días de búsqueda, aun no hay pista de aquel asesino de niños, los cuales los llama con una canción de juego. La desaparición de varios adolescentes del lugar, dicen los detectives, que se relaciona con aquel caso que sucedió hace de mas de catorce años. Pero el misterio rodea la aprensión y muerte del supuesto asesino de esa época. Testigos dicen que lo vieron rondar los campos y las casas vecinas. Los cuerpos mutilados de algunos animales, se dicen que fue obra de este, pero también fuentes policiales, dicen que entre tanta sangre, pudieron detectar cinco tipos de humana. Toda pista sobre el caso, no lleva a nada concreto, pero los vecinos del poblado, aseguran, que este asesino en serie, posee un lugar donde adora cada parte de sus victimas, y se baña en sus entrañas. En uno de los poblados cercanos, una pareja de adolescentes, dijeron ver a alguien rondar una casona vieja, donde se decía que vivía el asesino._

_Nadie aun ha podido corroborar tal historia, por la noche, cerca de donde se encontraron restos de lo que alguna ves fue un hombre, se detecta un olor nauseabundo, y pestilente, no proveniente de los restos mutilados. Ancianos del lugar, dicen que es el hijo de aquélla mujer que una ves fue muerta por un accidente. Que aun busca desesperadamente a su madre, ya que no acepto su muerta, la cual reacciono violentamente, provocando así su muerte, en manos de la policía local._

_Lo único que todos coinciden es que una canción infantil, vieja se escucha entre las sombras. Un cuento de ancianos para asustar a los niños del lugar, para que salgan de noche, pero uno de los padres que vio a su hijo ser arrastrado dijo: " Mi madre sabia cantarla, cuando solo tenia cinco años ... aun la recuerdo ... 1 ... 2 ... No te detengas 3 ... 4 ... No te pierdas 5 ... 6 ... No te caigas 7 ... 8 ... No te duermas 9 ... 10 ... El viene por ti ...!" La cual era sobre la historia de pequeños duendes._

_La policía descarta cualquier mito de esa clase, solo pueden afirmar que un asesino serial anda suelto en el lugar"_

- Valla... – fue lo único que el de ojos esmeraldas pudo decir

- Ahora entiendo porque aquella anciana estaba horrorizada cuando empecé a leer el recorte... – cerrando aquel álbum, se levanto, ayudado por su pareja – Debemos regresar... – miro hacia el cielo, estaba ya nublado.

- Si mejor... – levantando su puño en forma de disgusto – Quiero atrapar a esos malditos, para poder patearles el trasero...

- Yo también... – Tristan le dio un pequeño beso, antes de empezar a caminar.

Pero antes de seguir, pudieron escuchar un grito, no muy lejos de donde estaban. Se miraron asustados, pero sonrieron, de seguro era una de las tantas bromas de aquellos dos. Siguieron su camino, como si nada.

**Cuan equivocados estaban...**

**5 ... 6 ... No te caigas**

Marik corría apresuradamente, pero parecía que es tropezaba con cada una de las piedras de aquel camino. Sus ropas estaban mojadas, pero no precisamente de sudor... era sangre de su amigo y confidente. Sus ojos desorbitados no veían por donde corría, cada rato, se daba vuelta para ver si aun lo perseguía.

Estaba tan oscuro, tan lejos, estaba perdido. Su corazón latía abruptamente, mientras trataba de buscar alguna ayuda posible. Solo divisando, no muy lejos, una pequeña estructura en ruinas.

Al llegar, noto que era un viejo gallinero, pero lo suficientemente grande para poder esconderse entre aquellas maderas podridas.

Se encogió lo mas que pudo, y espero que su corazón parara de latir desenfrenadamente, el cual retumbaba en sus oídos, provocando el pánico que con un simple golpeteo, aquel sujeto que había decapitado a Bakura, lo encontraría.

- " Bakura ..." – sollozo mentalmente, mientras recordaba la escena que había vividos solo apenas unos minutos.

Ese hombre, había salido de la nada, entre los matorrales, sorprendiéndolos cuando estaban ocultos entre los maizales. Se estaban riendo, de la broma pesada a aquellos traga libros, los cuales eran simpáticos, pero demasiados correctos. Su amigo, Bakura, estaba planeando algo, cuando apenas se giro, su cabeza, quedo en el regazo de Marik. El cual no pudo gritar, ya que por la impresión se había quedado sin habla.

Vio como el machete se levanto por sobre su cabeza, para darle el golpe de gracia, pero él, instintivamente, le arrojo la cabeza al rostro y salió corriendo. No se percato del detalle, hasta ver que sus ropas estaban bañadas con su sangre.

Se dio cuenta que se había mordido la lengua para no gritar o sollozar en vos alta, el gusto metálico se mezclaba con las lagrimas. Debía salir de allí, para luego buscar a sus amigos, y alertarlos. El miedo se hizo mas presente cuando pensó que quizás, como le había pasado a Bakura, ya estarían muertos.

Se maldijo mentalmente, no era posible, sabia que Duke y Tristan los habían dejado lejos, pero aun estaban vivos. Otra pregunta rondo su mente, y si aquel asesino fue tras ellos? Dejándolo la posibilidad de vivir?

Espero unos momentos, los cuales fueron eternos, miro por una de las rendija, y no vio movimiento alguno, el sonido de los grillos, y las lechuzas nocturnas, le daban la idea, que nadie estaba cerca.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, esperando que su dios egipcio se acordara de su alma.

Salió de su escondite, sigilosamente, como esperando que alguien se apareciera. Como eso no sucedió, volvió a escuchar los sonidos de la noche, aun estaban aquellos animalitos que le daban algo de tranquilidad.

Apenas piso un pie fuera de aquella estructura, algo lo sujeto del brazo, dando así un gran grito, y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia, golpeando duramente el rostro de aquel sujeto.

- Marik ... – escucho su nombre de aquellos labios adoloridos, cuando se giro su rostro, se transformó en alivio. Lloroso se abalanzo contra aquel cuerpo, cayendo los dos al piso.

- Seto! – dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, pero cuando levanto su rostro, se volvió pálido, aquel muchacho, estaba sangrando – Oh por Ra ... estas herido ... – sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente – ... Joey ... no me digas que Joey esta muerto ... Que ese hombre lo mato ... No ... no ... no ... – pero el golpe en la mejilla lo saco de su histeria.

- BASTA! Tranquilízate ... – el ojiazul se levanto pesadamente, amarrándose el estomago, el cual sangraba - ... No ... el esta aun vivo ... – le dijo avanzando en dirección de donde el albino había venido corriendo.

- Seto espera ... Te ataco aquel loco ... verdad? Es peligroso ... el ... Bakura ... el ... – no pudo mas, el llanto se hizo mas fuerte, cayendo de rodillas.

- Iré por Joey ... – dijo con una vos fría, mientras el otro lo veía caminar rengamente – Marik lo miro entre sorprendido y asustado.

- Te acompañare – luego de unos momentos de pensarlo, murmuro acercándose cuando tomo uno de sus brazos, para que se apoyara abrazándolo - ... Yugi y Atemu están muertos ... – dijo de repente, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro, estremecerse - ... Estábamos con Bakura a un lado de un gran árbol, cuando salí corriendo ... – empezó a sollozar - ... Vi los cuerpos ... a ambos les faltaban la cabeza ... pero se que eran ellos ...

- No te preocupes ... – el otro le dijo tranquilamente, tratando de darle esperanzas, pero ni la vos del ojiazul, era convincente.

Estaba por decirle algo mas, cuando de repente se escucho varios disparos, para luego escuchar un grito desgarrador.

- SETOOOOO! – era la vos del rubio.

- JOEY! ... - el ojiazul se separo abruptamente del agarre de Marik, para luego salir corriendo hasta donde el sonido de aquellos gritos lo llevaban. Teniendo esperanza de llegar a tiempo.

-----------------------

Mokuba hacia media hora que había despertado, sus manos estaban sangrando, había intentado salir de aquella habitación, logrando rompiendo una de las ventanas, y de allí, tirarse, desde tres metros y medio, hacia al suelo. Cayendo mal, doblándose el tobillo. No le importo, salió corriendo en dirección al granero, debía encontrar a los demás.

Pudo ver una sombra salir de allí, arrastrando algo. Era un sujeto bastante alto, un poco mas que su hermano, sigilosamente, lo siguió, llevándolo hasta un pequeño camino a un lado del corral de los cerdos. Lo vio entrar al gallinero y allí, dejar aquel bulto que llevaba. Cuando lo vio girarse, se agacho, escondiéndose detrás de unos barriles, espero unos momentos, pero no escucho pasos ni nada, cuando se le dio por espiar el lugar, aquel sujeto había desaparecido.

Maldijo por lo bajo, pero aun así, se acerco con cuidado hasta el lugar donde había escondido lo que llevaba. Encontró una de las bolsas de dormir, al abrirla, la encontró con un machete manchado con sangre fresca, un tridente, y una guadaña vieja, la cual aun estaba limpia. Busco un poco mas adentro, sintiendo algo blando, cuando pudo sacar aquello, lo tiro sorprendido, cayendo también al suelo del susto. A sus pies, se encontraba la cabeza del anciano, sus ojos demostraban el terror y el miedo. Mokuba salió de allí corriendo, en dirección al camino principal, pero el grito de alguien lo hizo detenerse.

- "Hermano" ... – pensó por un momento.

Volvió rápidamente hasta el gallinero, del cual saco de aquel saco, la guadaña. Era un poco mas larga y era lo que mejor manejaba.

Corrió en dirección al maizal, había escuchado a uno de los muchachos, que irían a recorrerlo, y ver si encontraban un lugar privado. Rogó, que aquel sujeto, no se encontrara con su hermano Seto.

Al momento de desaparecer en aquélla plantación, alguien salió de entre las sombras ... Quien lo hubiera visto en la oscuridad, un escalofrió habría corrido por su espalda ... Estaba sonriendo.

-----------------------

Joey estaba semi inconsciente, sentía un gran dolor en la cabeza. Quiso mover su cuerpo, pero se dio cuenta que era llevado en el hombro de alguien, como si fuera una bolsa de papas. Miro a su alrededor, tratando de divisar a donde era llevado, pero aquel liquido viscoso y caliento tapaba su visión, provocándole aun mas la punzada en la cien.

Trato de enfocarse en la situación en que se encontraba, minutos atrás, u horas, no sabia cuanto había estado desmayado, pero sabia que en cualquier momento caía otra vez en la inconciencia. Recordó solo ver, los ojos celeste de su kiobito, esos mares azules que siempre lo tranquilizaban.

Estaban volviendo, cuando escucharon un grito, no muy lejos, a el le pareció ser la de sus amigos, pero Seto le había dicho que quizás era una de las tantas bromas de los locos, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no era así.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que su novio, se quejo de un dolor, ya que se tomaba el estomago pero se sorprendió cuando lo vio sangrar, no tuvo tiempo de atenderlo cuando una gran figura estaba a la par de ellos con una gran hacha, la cual corto el aire como papel, intentándolo hacerlo también con el rubio. Fallando rotundamente, porque que el ojiazul, lo había empujado, y se había arrojado contra aquel sujeto.

Sus ojos no daban crédito de la escena, su koibito, había sido lanzado lejos por una patada, hacia unos arbusto, de los cuales no reapareció, para luego sentir que el hombre se levantaba, e intentaba matarlo con aquella arma. Sus piernas no tardaron en reaccionar, las cuales empezaron a correr hacia el lado contrario, pero aun así, era perseguido por aquel maniático asesino.

Trastabillo con algo, cuando se giro para liberar su pie, encontró el cuerpo de Bakura decapitado, y desollado. Las entrañas estaban dispersas, las cuales habían sido las culpables de haberse caído.

Estaba por gritar cuando una mano sujeto su pie, el asesino lo había sujetado, y lo arrastraba hasta él, para intentar matarlo. Lo pateo, en la cara, para salir corriendo, pero no por mucho, resbalo por el poco barro que se había formado, recién en ese momento, se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo. Cuando se giro para ver al sujeto, que retiraba lo que cubría su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y asustados.

- SETOOO! – grito con fuerza, pero no por mucho, aquel hombre, llego a golpearlo con el mango del hacha dejándolo inconsciente.

Su ultimo pensamiento fue ... poder salir de esa pesadilla.

**Cuan equivocado estaba ...**

**7 ... 8 ... No te duermas**

Era el segundo grito que escuchaban, era la vos del rubio. Duke y Tristan empezaron a correr, ya no era alguna broma pesada de los locos, había algo mas. Pasaron por un gran árbol, un roble, y el olor a sangre, los alerto. Tristan de repente se quedo quieto, con los ojos horrorizados, su koibito se giro al no encontrarlo detrás de él.

- Que sucede? – le dijo acercándose, pero al tocar su hombro, el cuerpo callo al suelo dejando la cabeza colgando de un cordel. Retrocedió totalmente horrorizado, tropezándose, cayendo al suelo, pero sin quitarle la vista.

Observo mejor la escena, el castaño había pasado corriendo detrás de el, y por la oscuridad no vio aquel cordel fino, que a simple vista era inocente, pero con la fuerza con la que venían, y al no verlo extendido, se había decapitado por si solo. Pero lo curioso fue que su cabeza había quedado suspendida, por medio de un gancho que se le había clavado.

Su miedo, provoco la pregunta en su cabeza, como pudo salvarse él, si venia por delante. La repuesta llego cuando vio surgir entre las sombras, una figura, la cual sostenía en una de sus manos el cordel que estaba atado al tronco.

Tristan al quedar rezagado, el otro tipo, tuvo el tiempo suficiente de tensar el hilo, luego de pasar corriendo, y así, cuando se diera cuenta que el otro había muerto, ya seria demasiado tarde. Los estaba vigilando, buscando el momento justo para matarlos.

Pero el pánico no se apodero del ojos verdes, si no una furia y desconcierto ilumino sus ojos, los cuales lloraba de rabia.

- Maldito Bastardo! – grito, poniéndose de pie y abalanzarse contra él.

Duke Deblin, sabia artes marciales y boxeo, por lo cual no tuvo problemas en enfrentarle. Pero el sujeto se movía con agilidad, la cual había bloqueado varias patadas, y a su vez, le había propinado unos golpes a la cara, y a sus costillas.

Uno de los movimientos de piernas, logro golpear su pecho, y así lanzarlo hacia atrás, pero se sorprendió cuando el otro, de un salto se paro, y giro todo su cuerpo, donde con su codo logro tocar su rostro, haciéndolo sangrar de la nariz, se la había roto.

Duke callo al suelo, sujetándose el rostro. Se giro adolorido. Pero antes de desmayarse pudo llegar a decirle algo.

- Tu ... – murmuro - ... Por ... que? – callo en la inconsciencia. Había reconocido su técnica de pelea.

El otro sonrió, parecía ser fácil con este. Tomo un cuchillo que había dejado a un lado de los matorrales, el cual usaría para terminar de matarlo, pero el ruido de alguien acercándose, lo hizo desistir, y salir de allí a prisa.

Segundo después, el muchacho de cabellos negros llegaba hasta ese lugar, agitado por correr hasta allí, mirando sorprendido a los dos cuerpos que se encontraban. Se acerco al que parecía estar en mejor estado, tomando su pulso. Suspiro, aun vivía.

Miro detenidamente al otro, y negó con la cabeza. Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos, y no entendía porque estaba sucediendo todo esto.

Mokuba acaricio los cabellos de Duke, que se encontraba inconsciente, toco su nariz, y por la sangre que salía de ella, dedujo que estaba rota. Milagro no haber muerto, si el hueso roto llegara hasta el cerebro, matándolo inmediatamente.

Lo miro detenidamente, una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su rostro, tenia una idea.

-----------------------

Joey despertó adolorido. Miro a su alrededor, encontrándose en una especie de cabaña en mal estado. Intento moverse, pero se encontró atado de manos por una cadena que estaba clavada en el suelo. Busco a sus amigos, ya que lo ultimo que recordaba, era que se habían enfrentado con alguien, los había atacado.

Reconoció a Seto, cuando lo vio acercase corriendo. Pudo distinguir a Marik que venia detrás, pero lo que lo asombro que de repente caía en el suelo, detrás del ojiazul.

Este no se percato de eso, solo llego hasta él, para enfrentar al sujeto que lo llevaba, pero en ese transcurso de segundos, lo había tirado al suelo y desde allí veía todo lo que sucedía.

Cuando pudo centrar un poco su mirada, y controlaba su desorientación, pudo ver que de entre las sombras salía otra persona, sonrió, pensó que vendría a salvarlos, pero su sorpresa fue que él había sido el responsable de la caída del albino. Retiro despacio la guadaña que le había arrojado, matándolo en el instante. Lo miro interrogante, hasta quiso gritar, para advertirle a su koibito, lo había visto con la intención de también golpearlo, el cual estaba peleando mano a mano con ... por un momento recordó sus ojos, mares azules ... iguales a los de ...

El sonido del golpe seco, hizo que mirar de nuevo la escena que estaba presente, vio a Seto tirado en el suelo. Los vio acercarse hasta él, sonriendo, cerro sus ojos, este era su fin. Iba a morir.

**Cuan equivocado estaba ...**

**9 ... 10 ... El viene por ti ...!**

El sonido del viento, el agua que castigaba las paredes, y el silbar de los árboles, le dio la idea que afuera, era un temporal.

Se movió nuevamente, miro las pequeñas velas encendidas, las cuales dejaban en apenas en penumbras el lugar. Había un olor particular en aquella habitación húmeda, un olor metálico penetrante.

Cuando uno de los tantos relámpagos ilumino el cielo, también lo hizo adentro, gracias a una pequeña ventana en el techo, descubriendo así, las cabezas de todos sus amigos, mostrando en su mirada el terror que sufrieron antes de morir.

- Al fin ... despertó nuestra victima principal ... – la vos hizo mover su cabeza bruscamente, provocando una punzada de dolor.

- Mokuba ... – murmuro el rubio, cuando pudo abrir sus ojos, empañados en lagrimas, y poder centrarse en la figura que aparecía de las sombras.

- Sip ... – dijo sonriendo, en forma infantil – El mismo ... – estaba por decir algo, cuando fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abría, y cerraba bruscamente – Ah ... aquí llego el príncipe azul ... – dijo con mofa, cuando vio que su cómplice, que estaba cubierto por una capucha desgastada, igual que sus ropas. Traía a rastras el cuerpo maltrecho de su hermano mayor.

- Seto ...! – grito desesperado. Con lagrimas en los ojos, se giro hacia el peli negro – Porque ...? Dime porque mataste a todos ... que te hicimos ...? Porque ...? – el rubio estaba casi desesperado.

- Te contare ... – se acerco al cuerpo de su hermano, parecía que estaba muerto, pero solo desmayado, respiraba con dificultad - ... Este estúpido, estaba por tirar toda la maldita fortuna Kaiba a la basura por un maldito capricho ... – su mirada se giro al otro en forma de rabia - ... Tu eres su maldito capricho. Le habían ofrecido uno de los mejores negocios, una alianza con una empresa americana. Con millones de ganancias, pasaríamos a ser los japoneses mas rico del continente, pero este maldito bastardo ... se atrevió a rehusar tal propuesta ... – acercándose hasta una mesa, donde tomo un cuchillo para luego acercarse al rubio - ... Sabes cual fue una de las condiciones que debía tomar Seto, para ser los mas ricos del mundo? Joey ... – el otro negó asustado - ... Debía casarse, comprometerse con el hijo del dueño de esta empresa ... mera formalidad, el viejo ya no le queda mucho y quería ver casado a su hijo ... Un hermoso espécimen, el cual nadie se negaría llevárselo a la cama ... – pasando el cuchillo por las mejillas mojadas, viendo el terror en sus ojos, Mokuba sonrió para seguir su relato - ... Seto se negó rotundamente, que era ridículo ... que si quería la unión lo haría, pero no a costa de su propia felicidad. En el medio de la junta grito a los cuatro vientos, que el poseía pareja, que amaba con locura a ese cachorro el cual desposaría en unos meses cuando terminara los proyectos ... Sabes la cara de todos en esa habitación? – el pelinegro le hizo un pequeño corte en su rostro, haciéndolo gemir del dolor - ... El hijo de este hombre lo tomo como insulto, el cual no permitió que siguiera con esa locura, exigió que los tratos se rompieran y que se vengarían de toda esa humillación ... – sin previo aviso coloco el cuchillo a la altura de su estomago y lo enterró provocando una herida, retirándolo bruscamente, haciendo que la sangre empezara a escurrirse lentamente - ... Hice un trato con este sujeto ... llevaría a mi hermano y lo convencería ... pero no lo logre ... así que tuve la mejor idea de buscar a mi propio Seto ... y hacer que este si aceptara las condiciones ... – sonrió desquiciadamente, pero Joey lo miraba adolorido por la herida, y sin entender de lo que le hablaba - ... Pos mira ... – señalo Mokuba al sujeto que estaba detrás de él, quien se saco la capucha y mostró un rostro mojado, y golpeado. El rubio abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, eran los mismos mares azules que su koibito - ... Te presento a mi otro hermano ... Seth ... el hermano menor de Seto ... – sonrió maliciosamente – Son gemelos ... – ahora lo entendía. Miro a su novio tirado en el suelo, y luego al otro, seria reemplazado - ... Exacto, lo que estas pensando ... – Mokuba leyó su mente - ... Desasiéndome del original, y reemplazándolo, llegara hasta la junta de la semana que viene, diciendo que se había equivocado, y que si aceptara el compromiso. Quitándonos a Seto y a Ti del camino, seremos los asesinos mas ricos del mundo ... – Joey procesaba lentamente las cosas.

- Un gemelo ... – solo murmuro, ante tal descubrimiento.

- Seto nunca te lo contó ... verdad? .. Pues resulta que Seth tiene un problema ... – dijo como si nada, con un movimiento desinteresado de su mano - ... Es violento, y le gusta jugar con el fuego y la sangre ... algo psicológico dijeron por ahí ... – Mokuba se dio vuelta, y se acerco a Seth para luego abrazarlo y darle un beso en su mejilla – A pesar de eso ... es muy bueno, cariñoso y muy inteligente.

- No lograras engañar a nadie con el ... Mokuba ... – dijo despacio, sentía que su cuerpo ya no le respondía de la cintura hacia abajo.

- A que no ...? Mira esto ... – el pelinegro se giro hacia el hermano susurrándole algo.

- Cachorro ... – dijo después, con una vos suave, cálida y seductora. Joey tembló, era la misma forma que lo hacia Seto. Lo vio acercársele – No temas ... todo saldrá bien ... Mi hermoso cachorro ... – sonrió de costado, igual que lo hacia el otro - ... Todo estará bien ... lo prometo ... – se le acerco, para besarlo, pero el rubio lo rechazo, girando su rostro, logrando que solo le diera un beso en la mejilla.

- Ah ... que lindo ... verdad? – Mokuba sonrió, mientras aplaudía infantilmente. Otro trueno rajo el cielo, provocando que el sonido fuera mas fuerte. El viento fuera de allí se hacia mas violento, provocando que algunas paredes de aquella cabaña se movieran. El sonido de algo cayéndose, los hizo girarse, la cabeza de Duke rodó hasta los pies del peli negro, quien la pateo hasta el otro lado - ... Maldito bastardo ... – escupió el suelo con desprecio – Sabias que ese maldito me chantajeaba? ... Un día se presento ... en la mansión, una noche de esas cuando desaparecía Seto, y se enterraba en tu maldita cama ... Había descubierto lo de Seth, y el plan de reemplazarlo, necesitaba alguien que le diera una buena parte, para hacer un negocio ... jejeje ... Tuve que matarlo ... – se giro a ver a su hermano para sonreírle - ... Seth hizo un buen trabajo en desmayarlo ... pensé que lo había matado cuando le rompió la nariz, pero yo creo que huyo cuando sintió que me acercaba, sin saber que era yo ... verdad? Hermano ... – pero vio algo que no le gusto en aquellos ojos - ... Seth! ... – estaba por acercársele cuando en su rostro, vio formada una sonrisa, la cual conocía muy bien. Retrocedió lentamente, asustado - ... No ... no puede ser ... – miro el cuerpo del otro. Estaba por escapar cuando un gemido salió de su garganta.

Joey miraba incrédulo lo que sucedía. Detrás de Mokuba estaba alguien, el cual le había atravesado su cuerpo con un machete.

- Mokuba ... hermano ... – el ojiazul que estaba parado frente al rubio hablo.

- Seto ... – murmuro el otro apenas en agonía – No ... puede ser ... tu ... – callo al suelo cuando el arma fue sacada de su cuerpo violentamente.

- Sabia que me traicionarías ... sabia que buscarías a nuestro hermano ... para hacer tu juego sucio ... – se acerco a él, arrodillándose, tomando su rostro - ... Te acuerdas de Lucio? – Mokuba apenas giro sus ojos, el sujeto que lo había calvado, estaba a su lado, sonriendo - ... SI ... lo recuerdas ... el pequeño Lucio, amigo de Seth ... el que le enseño todos aquellos juegos ... Sabias que estaba resentido por aquel episodio donde ustedes dos, lo engañaron haciendo que la policía lo arrestara? ... Pues ... cuando me imagine de que tramarías algo así ... al convencer al pobre de Yugi de traernos aquí ... Lucio investigo el lugar, el pasado y todo lo que respecta al caso del asesino serial ... Pero sabes el pequeño detalle que se te escapo ... hermanito ... – Seto se hizo a un lado, para que pudiera mirar al rubio que lo miraba entre sorprendido y asustado – El fue el que soberbio hace 29 años ... en la masacre ... Que irónico que nos trajeras al mismo lugar donde sus padrastros murieran ... – Automáticamente, la mente de Joey reacciono.

Como si fuera sacado de un cofre de recuerdos, vio imágenes de cómo asesinaban a todas las personas que estaban en un pequeño hotel. Si, había visto el rostro de aquel sujeto, era alto y de ojos azules, igual a los de ...

- BINGO! - Seto dijo cuando vio el rostro del rubio - ... Recuerdas que me dijiste que mis ojos te recordaban a algo, y que no podías saber de donde? – Ahora era Seto el que sonreía maliciosamente - ... Mi padre ... fue el que mato a todos ... Si ... si ... aquel hombre que mataron los policías, había violado a mi madre, dejándola embarazada, un año antes de las muertes del pueblo – ilógicamente, todo era mentira.

- Cuantos ... años tienes ...? – fue lo primero que dijo sin sentido.

- 30 ... – sonrió – Falsificamos nuestras actas, cuando estudiemos en un orfanato, cuando fuimos adoptados, no importo los papeles ni fechas, solo la inteligencia – mirando a Mokuba - .. Luego llego él, con la segunda esposa de aquel maldito degenerado ... Con el poder de investigación que teníamos, busque nuestras raíces ... y la sorpresa me lleve cuando descubrí, que le gen de la locura se lo había llevado Seth ... – tomando el rostro casi moribundo del peli negro agrego - ... Pensaste que los papeles o folletos de una playa por estos lados, seria el mejor escenario para tu traición? Pues ... debo decirte que fue un placer haberte engañado ... y que hallas caído en mis manos ... Hermanito ... – al decir esto, tomo el machete que había en el suelo, y lo decapito de un solo golpe.

El cuerpo inerte, quedo en el lugar, mientras la cabeza salió despedida hacia un rincón, volteando algunas velas. La risa desquiciada, se escucho en el lugar, para luego callar de repente, el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo, distrajo al ojiazul. Lucio, aquel sujeto que estaba vestido de negro, sangraba, las ropas manchadas por todo su pecho lo advertía.

- Un maldito detective ... – murmuro – me disparo ... trate de matarlo ... pero alguien se acercaba ... – fue lo ultimo que escucho decir, había muerto.

- No te preocupes ... no llegaran a atraparme ... – sonrió, para luego girarse ante Joey, acariciando su mejilla – Lo siento ... lo siento mucho ... – beso sus labios, el rubio no se negó, y a no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo - ... Pero debo irme ... debo preparar mi coartada perfecta ... – mirando la herida, paso su mano, para luego lamer sus dedos con sangre - ... Creo que el gen esta en ambos ... jejeje – sonrió infantilmente. Escucho los gritos de varias personas, pensó que seria la policía local – Bueno ... hora de partir ...

- Porque? – el rubio estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia, por la herida mortal, pero aun así pudo escuchar las palabras de su koibito.

- Porque te amo ... pero como dijo Mokuba ... lo primero es el dinero, sin ti ... sin mis hermanos ... todo el imperio ... es mío ... Lo siento ... – beso sus labios por ultima vez, y salió de allí. Pero el sonido de la puerta al ser pateada lo sorprendió.

- SUELTE EL ARMA! ESTA ARRESTADO! – un hombre vestido con una gabardina clara, manchada por la lluvia apuntaba a Seto, quien sonreía.

- Nunca ... – dijo tranquilamente, para luego abalanzarse contra él.

Solo escucho los disparos, luego el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de Seto al caer al suelo, para luego cerrar sus ojos y perderse en la oscuridad. La muerte por fin, había venido por él.

**1 ... 2 ... No te detengas**

**3 ... 4 ... No te pierdas**

**5 ... 6 ... No te caigas**

**7 ... 8 ... No te duermas**

**9 ... 10 ... El viene por ti ...!**

La canción se repetía.

**1 ... 2 ... No te detengas**

**3 ... 4 ... No te pierdas**

**5 ... 6 ... No te caigas**

**7 ... 8 ... No te duermas**

**9 ... 10 ... El viene por ti ...!**

El joven se mecía en forma autista.

Cinco semanas habían pasado, de aquella masacre. Y luego de salvarle la vida, aquel muchacho de cabellos rubios, había recobrado la conciencia, pero no su salud mental. En un rincón de aquélla habitación, se mecía estrujando sus manos en el pecho, cantando una y otra vez, aquella canción.

El detective que lo había salvado, lo miraba con lastima. Hacia ya mas de cuarenta años, que había escuchado algo sobre la historia de ese pueblo, él fanático de todos los casos policíacos de masacres y forma de asesinato raras, llamaba su atención. En sus vacaciones, había elegido ese pueblo, pero nunca pensó que cuando visitaría aquella granja vieja, se encontraría con un caso como esos.

Encendió su quinto cigarrillo de la mañana, esperaba la ambulancia de traslado a la clínica mental siquiátrica de la capital. Un centro privado, alguien había pedido el traslado, pero como era confidencial, no le habían dicho quien.

Apago el cigarrillo a medio empezar, cuando se acordó del disgusto que había llevado dos días después del asunto. El cuerpo misteriosamente de los asesinos, habían desaparecido, maldita policía local, igual como había sucedido hace años atrás. Pero estaba seguro que aquel sujeto estaba muerto, lo había rematado con un tiro en el corazón. Aunque sonrió de contado, poseía alguno aquel ser que mataba solo por diversión?. Una respuesta que nunca llegaría.

**1 ... 2 ... No te detengas**

**3 ... 4 ... No te pierdas**

**5 ... 6 ... No te caigas**

**7 ... 8 ... No te duermas**

**9 ... 10 ... El viene por ti ...!**

Volvió a escuchar la canción, la cual ya lo desquiciaba. Pero se alivio al ver que los especialistas llegaban y le ponían una camisa de fuerza. No era violento, pero con su estado mental, no sabia que podría suceder.

Lo subieron en una ambulancia, donde iba sentado, para luego ver como uno de los enfermeros se el acercaba.

- Usted es el que se responsabiliza del paciente?

- Si ... – dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima, lo vio ... mas tranquilo – " Extraño"

- Firme aquí ... – señalo con su dedo la línea punteada – Vendrá con nosotros, o ira en su auto?

- No ... iré con ustedes, el auto es rentado – dijo sonriendo, para luego subir y sentarse al lado.

- Vamos ...! – el enfermero se sentó frente a ellos, para luego sentir que el vehículo se ponía en marcha.

En el transcurso del viaje, el rubio empezó a cantar de nuevo.

**1 ... 2 ... No te detengas**

**3 ... 4 ... No te pierdas**

**5 ... 6 ... No te caigas**

**7 ... 8 ... No te duermas**

**9 ... 10 ... El esta Aquí! ... jijijijijiji ... jajajajjajaja ...jajajajajjajaja **

El rubio empezó a reírse histéricamente. El enfermero trato de tranquilizarlo, pero el policía se percato de que la canción había cambiado.

- Oye, detente ... y ven a ayudarme a atarlo a la camilla ... – le grito a su compañero, pero no dijo nada, ni se detuvo. Al contrario, aumento la velocidad – OYE! Me estas escuchando ...! – el otro se asomo por la pequeña rendija que había entre la parte de atrás y la de adelante.

No tuvo tiempo de gritar ni nada, el detective solo vio que el cuerpo caían hacia atrás, sin cabeza.

- Maldición ...! – grito, intentando sacar su arma, pero fue inútil. Sintió una punzada en su garganta. Sus ojos se posaron en el rubio, que sonría.

- **9 ... 10 ... Yo estoy aquí!** – el cuerpo inerte quedo sentado, desangrándose. Lo había degollado.

Se deshizo de las ropas del hospital, para vestirse con unas que había en una mochila que estaba escondida en uno de los compartimientos.

Ya listo se sentó en el asiento del acompañante, para luego mirar al conductor.

- Seto ... – sonrió tiernamente

- Cachorro ... – lo tomo de la nuca para besarlo apasionadamente - ... Has pasado la prueba ... mi hermoso ... ahora ... viajaremos ... – el ojiazul, le tendió unos folletos, para luego seguir hablando - ... Te gustara América ... Iremos a visitar a alguien con quien podremos jugar, igual como lo hicimos con Moki – sonrió - Tenemos bastante dinero ... pues Kaiba Coorp no es la única que poseo, ahora en quiebra, podré comprarla con mi verdadero nombre ... y así seguiré con el negocio, pero bajo otro seudónimo y ... con un hermoso socio ...

- Seto ... te amo ... – se acerco a él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Quien lo viera diría que es una de las parejas mas felices y tiernas del planeta. Pero quien descubriera ... perdería su cabeza ...

**Fin ...o.oU**

**Nota de la autora: o.oUUUU ... eto ... no se que decir ... **

**Yo creo que he probado todo los generos posibles ... pues ... o.oU que me falta ahora?**

**Este fic raro ... se lo dedico a ... Milharu que ama estas cosas .. y a Luna Shinigami ... XDDD jejejeje ... **

**Se cuidan matta neeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
